Nueve Meses
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: Mai ha conseguido su más grande meta en la vida: casarse con Andy y formar una familia. Todo debería ser paz y tranquilidad, debería. Pero no lo es gracias a que ella es Mai Shiranui, por lo tanto “complicaciones” es su segundo nombre. [EN EDICIÓN] [Mandy]
1. Prologo: Primer Mes

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SNK Playmore._

 _Ni intentes plagiarme, porque todos los archivos que subo aquí, están registrados en Safe Creative, así que te jodes si intentas plagiar. :'^)_

 _Nota antes de leer:_ _ **¡Hey, hola! Volvemos a vernos, se que debería estar actualizando otros fics, pero no resistí la tentación a hacer esta historia. Este es un pequeño prologo, como estos dos nunca se casaron y me dieron hijos para shippear. Pues yo los uniré. Cada capitulo, será un mes que lleve Mai ¿me explico? En el capitulo dos tendrá dos meses, y así...**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, los dejo, nos vemos más abajito.**_

* * *

Los nervios de Andy, no podían ser mas altos. Se había quedado estático, su taza de café había quedado a medio camino; empezando a derramar gotas por la leve inclinación. Mai, quien estaba sentada en frente suyo, empezó a creer, que haberle contado sobre su reciente visita al medico no fue una buena idea.

—Estas... ¿estas segura? —preguntó, saliendo de su estado de shock —. A veces esas pruebas fallan...

Mai, se cruzó de brazos, levemente molesta por la desconfianza de Andy.

— ¿Crees que te mentiría con algo como esto?— le reprochó. El menor de los Bogard, se sintió culpable ante tal acusación realizada —. ¿Y bien? — dijo — ¿No tienes nada para decirme?

Andy lo pensó, ¡tenia muchas cosas que decirle! Levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Mai. Se levantó, caminó hasta la silla donde estaba sentada, hizo que se levantara y la abrazó. La abrazó con todas su fuerzas, pero a la vez trataba de no hacerle daño.

— ¿Como es que con tan pocas palabras, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo? — cuestionó, Mai, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

La femenina empezó a llorar, « _Quizás por las hormonas_ » se dijo mentalmente Andy. Luego de un rato, se dio cuenta de que Mai se había quedado dormida. Con cuidado la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido, ¿ahora que iba a pasar? Debía hablar con Joe, Terry, las amigas de Mai... Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al imaginarse lo histéricas que se pondrían King y Yuri por la noticia.

No, no es que se lo fueran a tomar mal. Pero conociendo a Yuri, no vacilaría en gritar por todos lados « _¡Seré tía!_ » Quería evitarse los escándalos, al menos por ahora.

…

Si había algo que Andy odiaba, era por excelencia el acompañar a Mai a visitar a sus amigas. Desde que la castaña dejó de vivir con Yuri, King se mudó al departamento de la Sakazaki. Ya eran dos semanas desde que la ninja, le dio la noticia de su futura paternidad. Ahora, solo quedaba hablar con la "familia", si se le podía llamar así.

Para su suerte, mientras Mai charlaba con su equipo, a el le tocaba visitar a su hermano Terry y su novia, Blue Mary, en el apartamento que compartían desde hace poco. Según tenía entendido, Terry y Mary se habrían conocido en un bar, por lo que intuía que ambos deberían tener la misma maña de salir a tomar los fines de semana.

Tocó la puerta, desde adentro se escuchaban gruñidos y una pequeña disputa.

— _¡Mary! Abre tu, yo sigo con resaca_ — distinguió la voz de su hermano. Sonrió, al parecer sus sospechas estaban confirmadas; su rubia cuñada era un fiel reflejo de su hermano. Tal para cual.

— _¡Ya voy!... ¡Te dije que no te pasaras con el Vodka, imbécil!_ — oyó unas fuertes pisadas que se dirigían hacía la puerta, detrás de la misma, salió Mary alzando un poco los shorts de dormir que llevaba —. Ah, buenos días cuñado — dijo la rubia, sonriendole.

—Buenos días Mary —saludó—. ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar con Terry— pidió, Mary agarró su chaqueta de la mesa que estaba continua a la puerta.

—Ummm, claro, saldré un rato si es que esto es cosa de hermanos...— mencionó colocándose la prenda, apunto de salir.

Andy la tomó de los hombros.

—No, descuida, en cierto modo; también es de tu incumbencia — Mary asintió, volviendo a entrar al departamento.

Mas adelante, estaba el living, en uno de los sofás, se encontraba Terry boca arriba con un pañuelo mojado en su cabeza. Andy, evitó reírse. En vez de eso, agarró un almohadón y se lo tiro en el estomago, Terry reaccionó cayendo al suelo por la impresión del golpe.

—Buenos días para ti también, Andy — mencionó Terry entre dientes, mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el sofá —. ¿Que se te ofrece, querido hermano?— dijo sarcásticamente.

Andy rió levemente, mientras que Mary le propinaba un golpe en las costillas al mayor de los Bogard.

—Lo que diré es difícil de tragar, así que Mary, ¿me haces el favor de golpearlo si intenta hacerse el gracioso? — pidió, su cuñada asintió con una sonrisa—. Okey...— respiró hondo, sabia que sería más fácil darle la noticia a King y Yuri, a arriesgarse con las bromas de su hermano que durarían años, incluso después de que muriera—. Mai está embarazada.

Por unos segundos, la pareja quedó en silencio. Analizando las pocas palabras dichas por el futuro padre, ¡no concordaba con una mentira! Si fuese una sucia y descarada mentira, Andy ya se estaría riendo de ellos por creerle, pero no, se quedó allí. Esperando una respuesta por parte de ambos. Fue Mary quien rompió el silencio.

— ¡Seré tía!— exclamó feliz, saltando por encima de la mesita de café para darle un abrazo a Andy —. ¡Felicidades Andy, ojalá tu y Mai sean muy felices!— el rubio menor, sonrió diciendo un leve _gracias_ —. ¿¡Tú no piensas decir nada!?— apuntó a Terry, quien se rascaba la nuca para disimular los nervios.

—Felicidades, creo— Mary le dirigió una mirada severa, prometiendo en silencio que si no decía algo más, no dormiría esta noche para despertar al día siguiente—. Solo espero que Mai no malcrié a mi sobrino.

El menor sonrió, no fue tan malo después de todo.

. . .

La noche en el departamento de la pareja Bogard - Shiranui, no podía ser más animada. Andy había perdido todo el pudor y le preguntaba varias cosas a Mai, quien contestaba gustosa. Hasta que llegó la pregunta del millón.

—Se me olvida, ¿cuanto tiempo dice el doctor que tienes?— preguntó. Mai titubeó, tratando de recordar el tiempo exacto que le dijo el hombre.

—Ya casi un mes — dijo, acariciando el pelo de su novio, quien estaba recostados en sus piernas—. Es... raro— murmuró, aun así, su acompañante la escuchó.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó.

Mai soltó un largo suspiro.

—No estaba en mis planes tener hijos contigo antes de casarme, se que debería estar feliz. Pero me siento extraña al saber que alguien depende de mí. Es decir; ¿Como cuidaré de nuestro hijo, si casi siempre tu eres el que me salva? — confesó, Andy, en cierto modo se enterneció al escucharla decir "nuestro hijo".

—Eres perfectamente capaz de cuida nuestro hijo, se que lo harás bien, dicen que algunas mujeres tienen instinto maternal. Y con es instinto me salvarás a mi cuando crea que no pueda lidiar con un niño, o niña— dijo, alzando lo más que pudo los hombros.

Mai sonrió, se sentía afortunada por tener a Andy a su lado.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, te debo un panda *Inserte corazón gay*. Lamento que sea tan corto, pero creo que fue lo mas relativamente decente que pude escribir. Como se habrán dado cuenta, también habrá un Terry y Mary por aquí *Inserte grito fangirl* No saldrán siempre, solo cuando la situación lo amerite. Por ahora no tengo nada más que decir, se me cuidan.**

 **Atte: Sanae.**


	2. De ecografías y bares

**Actualización, 10/06/17:** capítulo editado a más no poder, con la escena final re-escrita. Los demás capítulos ya están siendo editados y espero tener uno nuevo pronto. ¿Pensaron que me había olvidado de este fic? Ah, pues no. Y si se preguntan que porqué inicio con el segundo, pues porque no soy para nada ordenada y perdí el archivo del primer capítulo. De cualquier forma, disfrutenlo.

Editando voy, editando voy.

* * *

 **2**. De ecografías y bares.

* * *

Mai había cumplido el segundo mes de embarazo, por lo tanto, debían volver al ginecólogo para el chequeo de rutina. La sala de espera del consultorio, le pareció un lugar muy bonito a la castaña, pero no a Andy. Demasiados colores rosas, azules y blancos, las guardas infantiles, simplemente lo ponían más nervioso, fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Terry, el día que le contó que sería tío.

—Es por eso que yo nunca tendré hijos —había dicho, mientras le daba un sorbo al café para amenizar la resaca—. Tengo suficiente con Rock, además significaría que Mary estuviese mas irritable de lo normal, no sé tu con Mai, pero te deseo suerte intentando criar a un niño cuando apenas podías cuidar a un pescado cuando eramos niños —las palabras de "aliento" por parte de su hermano, solo le hicieron recordar lo difícil que tendría los siguientes ocho meses tolerando a Mai con los constantes cambios de humor, antojos y nauseas.

El sonido de las campanas en la puerta, hizo que saliera de su trance. Una pareja, también en espera de un hijo al parecer, salió del consultorio muy emocionados viendo unas ecografias. Andy acarició con el dedo indice la mano de Mai, preguntándose si él lograría estar así de emocionado y no estupefacto, como el día que le cofirmó su futura paternidad.

—Mai y Andy Bogard —llamó la señora del mostrador, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos—. El doctor los espera adentro, pueden pasar —les sonrió a los dos, Mai le devolvió la sonrisa y él solo pudo respirar profundamente.

Si las cosas infantiles y de tonos pastel de la sala de espera lo ponían ansioso, dentro del consultorio fácilmente le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Puesto que el ginecólogo que los atendía, también era algo así como un pediatra, por lo tanto tenía todo un desván lleno de peluches y cosas tiernas, los dibujos de niños debajo del cristal de la mesa no combinaban con los utensilios que utilizaba el hombre en esos momentos.

Se mantuvo sereno, intentando concentrarse en el monitor donde aparecían manchas blancas y negras, pero por más que lo intentara no lograba otorgarle una forma en especifico. ¿Donde estaban sus piernas? ¿Y los brazos? ¿Qué le decían sobre la cabeza? Sin embargo, el doctor junto con Mai parecían entenderse bien, puesto que conversaron amenamente sobre la forma del bebé, delineandolo sobre la pantalla. Andy no lograba ver nada aún.

Al salir de la consulta, Mai cargaba en su bolso los papeles con las recomendaciones del doctor para llevar su embarazo sanamente, mientras que Andy tenía una felicidad mezclada con vergüenza dentro suyo. Felicidad porque su primogénito se desarrollaba bien, sin mayores complicaciones y todo apuntaba a que si seguía así sería un niño (o niña) sano. Vergüenza porque se había quedado tan impresionado y pálido, que incluso el doctor se había reído, alegando que no era ni el primer ni último hombre en ponerse así. Él simplemente bufó, apartando su cara hacia otro lado, mientras su novia reía estrepitosamente.

Al llegar a casa, se sentaron en la cocina y la mujer sacó las ecografías, para mirar una vez más a su futuro hjo.

—¿Ves Andy? Es esa mancha —señaló ella, delineando su figura. El rubio alzó las cejas, pudiendo ver, esta vez, con más claridad.

— Es... muy pequeño —murmuró, Shiranui sonrió y apartó la imagen—. Joe me llamó antes de irnos, Terry le contó, nos manda saludos desde Tailandia —contó, ella rió.

—Si te escuché, los gritos de Mary regañando a Terry antes de cortar se escucharon hasta la cocina —ambos rieron. Aún no lograban comprender porqué esos dos seguían juntos si habían más peleas de por medio que otra cosa—. ¿Tu que crees que sea? ¿Niño o niña? —Mai cambió el tema drásticamente.

Andy lo pensó, hasta ahora no se había parado a meditarlo. « _Me conformo con que esté bien_ » se dijo mentalmente, el genero no le importaba mucho. En tanto estuviese sano, lo querría con todas sus fuerzas. Se alzó de hombros, dándole entender que no tenía idea.

—Pues yo creo que será un niño —se jactó—. Idéntico a mí, obviamente, porque los genes Shiranui son mejores, la prueba soy yo —sacó de quien sabrá donde su abanico y rió detrás de el.

Andy ya se esperaba algo así, Mai había estado tomándose todo con tanta seriedad, que ya se veía venir una broma de ese tipo. No le tomó importancia, pero al cabo de unos segundos también rió, el imaginarse a su hijo con un carácter como el de su madre pero que tenga su apariencia, se le hacía de lo más divertido.

* * *

—No, no, no, no, no ¡No!— exclamó King, mientras golpeaba con frustración la mesa de la barra—. ¿Como es que siempre me ganas en el poker Yuri? ¿Segura que no haces trampa? —dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la chica. Esta rió nerviosa.

—Para nada King, es que... tengo mano para esto —dijo orgullosa—. Además, _Ryo_ me enseñó —los colores se le subieron a la rubia, mientras volvía a su trabajo de la barra.

—N... no me hables de él —tartamudeó.

Yuri la miró picaramente, sabía por boca de su padre, que su hermano y su amiga habían tenido un par de citas. Pero por lo visto decidieron dejarlo un rato debido al trabajo de King, eso y también el que Takuma presionaba a su hijo para que se casara con la rubia de una vez por todas y le diera nietos, pues no se estaba haciendo más joven y le encantaría estar presente cuando en el dojo Sakazaki se volvieran a escuchar los primeros pasos de una nueva vida. King pasaba de eso.

Dejaron las cartas a un lado y hablaron de trivialidades, del trabajo, de sus vidas y sobre su otra castaña amiga, quien las había ido a visitar hace nada con ecografía en mano. Estaban emocionadas por pronto ver a una pequeña Mai o Andy, ayudar con su crianza y que, tarde o temprano dejaran de ser solo King o Yuri y pasar a ser «tía King» y «tía Yuri». Les parecía raro que algo tan simple como un bebé en camino las hiciera volverse tan impacientes, felices y serviciales con la futura madre. Quizá era el famoso «instinto maternal»

del que tanto hablaban.

—Disculpe —una voz hizo que King dejara de prestarle atención a la castaña, para centrarse en un hombre de melena despeinada—. ¿Sabe si por esta ciudad vive alguien llamada Mai Shiranui?

Yuri se atragantó con su bebida, ¿que habría hecho Mai ahora? King entrecerró los ojos, ese hombre era un forastero, no tenía duda.

—Si. Vive en South Town—respondió—. Obviamente, solo la escuché nombrar por varios hombres del bar, lamentablemente no se su ubicación —luego le comentaría a Mai, o Andy en su defecto, sobre el forastero.

El hombre pareció entender y asintió para luego irse. Las mujeres se miraron mutuamente, ninguna lo conocía de ningún lugar. ¿Por qué estaría buscando a su amiga? Yuri entrecerró los ojos, viendo por donde se había ido aquél hombre. No le daba un buen presentimiento, y en lo que a su intuición respecta, podía afirmar que gozaba de cierta capacidad para adivinar con precisión cuando no le convenía hablar o relacionarse con alguien.

Se dio la vuelta, volviendo su atención hacia su rubia amiga, pero aún con ese mal presentimiento palpitando en su mente.

* * *

Terry y Mary no eran una pareja que viviesen «En miel sobre hojuelas» ¡Qué va! Ni el mismo Andy sabía como una chica como Mary había ido a parar con alguien como su estúpido hermano mayor, un borracho con más trabajos temporales que otra cosa y un niño adoptado que era más maduro que él, mientras ella era una detective y policía muy apreciada en la comisaría, con un renombre mas o menos importante. Pero así estaban las cosas, eran más parecidos de lo que creía el mundo. Como por ejemplo, en su orgullo a la hora de pelear. Como ocurría en el mismo momento que el ascensor había dejado a Mai y Andy justo en frente del departamento de ambos.

Con pasos vacilantes, se quedaron en frente de la puerta, oyendo la disputa del día de esos dos.

—¡Tú nunca me haces caso, siempre es todo a tu manera! —gritó Mary. La castaña se escondió detrás de Andy. Si ya de por si Mary estando borracha y enojada era peligrosa, no se la querían imaginar estando sobria—. ¿¡Si quiera me estás escuchando!?

—¡Ya Mary! Te quejas por nada —escucharon por primera vez la voz de Terry.

—¿¡Como que me quejo por nada!? —se oyó algo estrellarse contra la pared—. ¡Nos vetaron de por vida del Queens of Vodka por tu culpa, imbécil! ¡No me hiciste caso cuando te dije que no golpearas al cantinero!

Abrieron la puerta por fin, solo para ver como Mary tomaba de la chaqueta a Terry y lo tiraba en el suelo, para luego darle un codazo en el pecho. Cuando la rubia notó la presencia de su cuñado y la novia de este, tomó con brusquedad su chaqueta y salió del departamento seguida de Anton. El rubio se levantó del piso y miró por donde había salido su novia.

—Se enoja por nada —murmuró bajando la cabeza.

Andy meneó la cabeza—. Llama a Mary y ve con ella, yo me quedo con Terry —le dijo a Mai, asintió y sacó su teléfono.

Para su suerte el contacto de la rubia estaba en la marcación rápida. Tardó tres minutos en lograr que Ryan le contestase.

—¿Hola? ¿Mary? —habló la castaña, al otro lado se escuchó un suspiro.

—¿Que quieres Mai? —preguntó la rubia desde la otra linea, sin ánimos de fingir amabilidad.

—¿Donde estas?

—Camino al bar de King, ¿por?

—Quedate ahí, iré en un momento —colgó y se dirigió al ascensor. Le tocaba, otra vez, arreglar los problemas amorosos de los demás. Hurra.

Mientras tanto, se había instalado un silencio incomodo entre los hermanos Bogard, luego de que ambos limpiaran el desastre ocasionado por la rubia. Andy deseaba golpear a su hermano, en primer lugar por ser tan idiota con las mujeres, y en segundo por dejar que Ryan rompiera el jarrón que les regaló Mai por navidad, ahora se pondría pesada al respecto.

—¿No que el Queens of Vodka era tu bar preferido? —preguntó con ironía el menor. Terry, con pereza, se sentó en el sofá y masajeó sus sienes.

—Hay mejores lugares... —Respondió con simpleza, su hermano alzó una ceja.

—Pero si lleva «Queens» en el nombre es porque es el mejor. Y yo lo confirmo, eras su mejor cliente —contraatacó, Terry se quedó callado—. ¿Acaso no tuviste tu primera cita con Mary allí? —Terry suspiró, encontrándose derrotado.

—Si... —admitió—. ¡Pero lo que ella no entiende es que golpee a ese estúpido cantinero por defenderla! —se excusó. Andy alzó una ceja ¿Defenderla de qué?

—¿Quisieras explicarte mejor? —pidió el rubio menor.

Terry echó la cabeza hacía atrás soltando un quejido.

—No es una larga historia, pero me da pereza contarla —confesó, haciendo reir a su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Mary meneaba la copa sin siquiera beber de ella, hace más de diez minutos que la kunoichi Shiranui prometió estar ahí y aún no aparecía. King notó que algo le pasaba a la rubia, aunque era algo obvio, dado que las margaritas que preparaba eran la bebida favorita de Mary y aún no la había probado. Cuando le iba a preguntar porqué estaba así, ella inició la conversación.

—¿Es tan obvio que me siento mal? —cuestionó con la voz quebrada. La _barwomen_ alzó una ceja.

—¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Que va! Si estás radiante —exclamó con ironía, Mary cubrió su cara con sus manos—. Ya en serio, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué esa cara de muerto?

—¿Crees que mi relación con Terry vaya para algún lado? —preguntó, mirando sin animo alguno la bebida—. Todos me dicen que no vamos a durar más, y yo... Estoy empezando a creerles —un suspiro lastimero salió de su boca, a la vez que daba el primer sorbo

Mai llegó en ese preciso instante. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse apresurado, se dirigió hasta las rubias y se sentó al lado de Mary.

—Hasta que llegas —dijo King, frunciendo el ceño. El departamento de ambos no quedaba tan lejos, con que corrieses un rato llegabas a tiempo.

—Estoy embarazada, mujer, el doctor me prohibió correr —se excusó. King soltó un "ah". Se le había olvidado.

Mai pasó una mano por la espalda de su amiga, tratando de hacerla hablar pues se había quedado muda. King volvió a su trabajo, dejandole la parte pesada a la castaña, quien empezaba a sentir incomoda la situación.

—Así que... ¿Quieres contarme que pasa? —preguntó, la de ojos azules alzó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Ya he hablado con King, pero da igual —Secó los restos de lagrimas y miró a Mai—. Me estoy rindiendo con Terry —confesó, en un murmullo que casi no logró escuchar ni ella.

Mai alzó las cejas, sorprendida por el hecho de que la que antes rezaba la frase «No voy a rendirme» se esté rindiendo. Aunque era entendible, digo, Terry es Terry. Mai pensó durante unos segundos el mejor discurso motivacional que le pudiera dar a Mary, porque si bien se llevaban como perros gatos, cuando no había disputas de por medio eran la pareja más feliz que alguien pudiera ver. No derramaban azucar ni nada de eso, pero eran felices a su manera, compartiendo borracheras e insultos cuando veían el partido los domingos. Además había que destacar que tenían un niño de por medio, aunque Rock ya se había acostumbrado a sus peleas, lo haría muy feliz que sus papás adoptivos dejaran de meterlo a él como intermediario.

Carraspeó la garganta, lista para dar el mejor discurso que jamás hubiera dado en su vida. Le habló sobre el amor verdadero, sobre las almas gemelas, sobre que no debía hacerle caso las opiniones ajenas, sobre su valentía para salir con alguien como Terry, el cariño que le tenía Rock y demás cosas.

—... Y por eso, ¡recuerda! Aunque todos te digan que tu relación no va para ningún lado, eso solo lo decides tú —finalizó con una sonrisa radiante. Mary sonrió y le dio las gracias, al poco tiempo King le sirvió una malteada a Mai, pues se había quedado con la boca seca.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron discutiendo sobre temas triviales, mientras se preguntaban qué estarían haciendo los hermanos Bogard.

* * *

El trío de rubios estaba cómodamente acostados en el sofá, mientras el más pequeño tenía sus piernas apoyadas en el regazo de su tutor, este a la vez estaba desparramado encima de su hermano. Estaban viendo una película vieja por la tele, no sabían el nombre pero la trama era fácil de entender y algunas escenas los hacían soltar varias carcajadas, al menos hasta que llegó la escena final, donde la prostituta se besa con el padre del niño que le ayudó a cambiar su modo de ver la vida. Rock se cubrió los ojos y los mayores rieron ante la vergüenza del niño, pero en el fondo querían dar un suspiro de colegiala enamorada pues esperaban esa escena con ansias.

Se les hizo gracioso que, luego de un tremendo sermón de Andy para Terry, estuvieran viendo una película lo más tranquilos del mundo. Pues suponían que el mayor había aprendido la lección, que no debía ser un patán con la chica que amaba, por no mencionar que si tenía un problema que incumbiera a Mary hablara con ella antes de saltar a golpear a cualquiera y causara una reyerta de borrachos en un bar.

Más tarde, cuando los visitantes se fueron a sus casas luego de haber solucionado una pelea en la que no tenían nada que ver, la pareja de rubios acordó tácitamente intentar pelear menos y llevarse mejor, por el bien de Rock y los adornos del departamento. Luego de eso, Mary ocupó el lugar de Andy en el sillón y siguieron viendo películas viejas, mientras se burlaban de las defectuosas pantallas verdes de antes.

Por su lado, Mai y Andy hablaron durante todo el trayecto sobre los métodos que usaron para que esos orgullosos rubios les hicieran caso. La conversación se desvío y terminaron meditando en la peculiar familia que tendría su futuro hijo.

Una tía que era detective, un tío con una destreza increíble en cuanto a peleas pero un borracho y holgazán empedernido, un primo muy inteligente para su edad que ya sería un gran juez e intermediario debido a todas las disputas que solucionaba, otras dos tías que se complementaban perfectamente a la hora de salir de juerga y hacer de todo, un hermano adoptivo con mañas particulares y faltaban parientes aún. Iba a ser interesante ver como el futuro bebé se desarrollaba en una familia tan variada, además de ver si no se iba por el camino de la holgazanería como su tío Terry.

Esa noche, al dormir, Andy pensaba en esa mancha que crecía en el vientre de Mai y se imaginaba a un niño subido a su espalda mientras peleaba (en son amistoso) con el hermano de su padre mientras reía.


	3. Politicamente Bogard

**_Editado:_** _El maldito fanfiction me borró los archivos originales, ¡fuck you, fanfiction! En fin, este capítulo está editado como es obvio, así que no es lo mismo que el anterior. El próximo capítulo está en proceso, don't worry /._./_

 _Gracias al onee-sama de c62 por comentar y Jenny Heidern, se los quiere washis uwu._

* * *

 **3\. Políticamente Bogard.**

* * *

Cuando le preguntan a una mujer como desearía casarse, las respuestas pueden variar según el carácter de la chica en cuestión. Aunque la más general y repetida, puede ser la de Shiranui Mai. Su sueño desde que aceptó que estaba perdidamente enamora de Andy, siempre fue y será contraer nupcias con el. Y ahora que estaba a un paso de cumplir su sueño, no se sentía segura de querer casarse. Si iba a unir su vida con la del rubio hasta que se convirtiese en polvo, deseaba que fuese por voluntad propia y no por un hijo en camino.

Aún recordaba la proposición de Andy con lujo de detalles, era tan distinto a lo que ella soñó. Como es de esperarse, sus expectativas eran las de una joven chica de dieciséis enamorada, ahora que ya era adulta, se daba cuenta que Andy nunca la llevaría hasta su casa con el atardecer de fondo, no le diría que la ama más que a su vida, no le contaría sobre su sueño de formar una familia juntos, no se arrodillaría ante ella ni le pediría a su abuelo su bendición poniendo en frente suyo un gran anillo. Porque ahora era realista, y se daba cuenta que no debía soñar más de lo que ya tenía. Andy le pidió matrimonio, así es, pero su abuelo no estaba vivo, la amaba, eso si era cierto, aunque ese no era el motivo por el cual se casarían. Era más bien un compromiso por obligación, se veía mal ante la sociedad que una pareja con dos hijos no estuviesen casados, además de que uno sea ilegitimo.

Miró el anillo en su dedo anular, le resultaba increíble que el rubio haya buscado por cielo y tierra el anillo de su padre para dárselo a ella. « _O sea que si me quiere._ » sonrió levemente, de algún modo, el anillo le recordaba a uno de sus muchos, muchos, muchos... muchos pretendientes en su juventud. Él, en particular se esforzó más que el resto. Se unió al templo, trató de caerle bien a su abuelo, la trataba como una emperatriz (Porque reina es poco para ella), la ayudó en lo que más pudo, intentó ser su amigo, completó su entrenamiento siendo el mejor después de Andy, pero no, Mai no estaba interesada en absoluto; seguía amando al rubio.

—¿Qué será de su vida? —se preguntó en voz alta la castaña. Hokutomaru desvió su atención de las caricaturas.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada, nada. Pensaba en voz alta. —dijo restandole importancia al asunto. El niño se alzó de hombros y siguió con su misión de ver a los Happy Tree Friends.

Mai se quedó mirando al niño, cualquiera que no los conociese, diría que Hokutomaru era hijo de ella y del rubio. Su cabello castaño y ojos azules, combinado con la felicidad de Mai y habilidad de Andy ¡la mezcla perfecta! Fácilmente pudieron haber adoptado a Hokutomaru como hijo legitimo y se olvidaban del tema «engendrar». Amén de que lo había pensado, pero días después de habérselo planteado seriamente y tratar de tocar el tema con su prometido, se dio cuenta de que _Andrés_ debió pasar hace tres semanas y sus planes se desplomaron. Suspiró con pesadez mientras miraba la hora en el reloj de la cocina, seguramente el menor de los Bogard llegaría tarde del trabajo pues ya se había demorado.

¿Qué? Del aire no se vive, hace meses Andy consiguió un trabajo como maestro de artes marciales en un dojo. Por su lado, la castaña iba de vez en cuando a ayudarle a King en el bar cuando este se llenaba los fines de semana, así que se podía decir que con lo que respecta a la economía, estaban estables. Eso ayudaba un poco a su situación, una boda en dos semanas y el mantenimiento de un niño más otro en camino no era muy barato que digamos.

Los días pasaban volando, la Mai que todos conocían y amaban había salido a la luz y pensaba quedarse hasta que su sueño se viera realizado, ¡quedaban tan pocos días! Tuvo la suerte de que al ser una experta en las tradiciones niponas y la costura, ella se fabricaría su propio vestido, kimono más bien. Lo tenía todo claro como el agua, honraría las tradiciones de su clan tal y como su abuelo hubiera querido. Aunque claro, estaba algo limitada debido a que no estaban en su país natal y ya sería pasarse ir hasta Japón simplemente para casarse. Pero no dejó que eso la desanimara, siguió adelante con sus planes de tener una boda como la de sus padres. Aunque evitaría hacer lo del _shugi-bukuro,_ lo menos que quería era que pensasen que era una interesada. Todo lo demás lo realizaría en la medida de lo posible, hasta el hacer que Hokutomaru se pusiera el kimono, ¡se le vería tan lindo! No le sorprendería que el niño le dijera que...

—¡Me niego! —exclamó, escapando de los brazos de Mai. Esta se arrodilló y lo miró amenazadoramente.

—A ver querido, la cosa es así: mi gran día es dentro de poco, me he roto la espalda haciéndote este hermoso traje para que ahora no quieras usarlo. Además —hizo una pausa, Hokutomaru se cruzó de brazos—, ¡no te pregunté si querías, mocoso malagradecido! —se abalanzó contra él, impidiéndole escapar y le puso de un sólo movimiento el traje. En efecto, se le veía muy bien. Pero Hokutomaru seguía odiándolo. Mai sonrió satisfecha—. ¿Ves? ¡Pareces un muñeco de pastel! Ahora sí estás vestido apropiadamente para llevar las sortijas.

—¡Me veo como una chica! —se quejó. Mai rodó los ojos.

—Miralo por el lado positivo, si fueras una chica: ¡te ves di-vi-na! —le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y salió de la habitación. El niño pensó en las palabras de la novia de su maestro y no pudo evitar verse en el espejo que había allí. Bueno, debía admitir que no se equivocaba.

Ahora sólo quedaba hacer que Takuma no asesinaran a Robert por ser el acompañante de Yuri en la marcha nupcial. ¿Por qué no incluía a Ryo? Simple: él sería el acompañante de King, no tenía porqué meter mano en sus planes. Ya se estaba haciendo un lío intentando mezclar tradiciones niponas con estado unidenses, lo menos que necesitaba era a un viejo celoso que arruinara sus planes al último momento.

—A ver... Ya hice que Hokutomaru se probara su traje, Yuri y King ya me confirmaron que sus vestidos de damas les van bien, ya soborné al cura para que se salte la parte de "si hay alguien que le oponga" por si Andy se arrepiente, ya obligué a Rock que invitara a la loca esa de Ninon para que no esté solo en la recepción, Kim ya me confirmó que vendrá y Joe llega mañana... —siguió enumerando todo lo que ya había hecho. Sonrió cuando vio que no quedaban pendientes—. ¡Perfecto! Ya tengo todo listo, sólo queda preparar mi vestido y practicar más con las sandalias. —se levantó del sofá, fue por algo de comer a la cocina y fue hasta su habitación.

Debía descansar para verse radiante dentro de unos días.

* * *

Todo era ta cual lo había soñado, incluso más. Estaba segura de que nadie podría arruinarle este día. Su vestido le quedaba perfecto, cómo si hubiera esperado todo este tiempo para sacar esa prenda de su cabeza y hacerla realidad.

Pero hay alguien de quien nos estamos olvidando, ese _alguien_ también tiene sentimientos, ese _alguien_ está más nervioso que nunca por lo que sucederá a continuación. ¿De quien estamos hablando? Del novio, como es obvio. Andy jamás se había sentido tan asustado, nervioso, impaciente y un montón de cosas más, generalmente él peleaba por deporte, por ganar en torneos pero no contra su inseguridad de casarse. Él amaba a Mai, más de lo que cualquiera en el mundo podría haberlo hecho, pero todo le parecía tan apresurado. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? La marcha nupcial se escuchó, empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza y, por primera vez, deseó que la tierra lo tragase.

—Relajate —le aconsejó Terry, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Es tu futura esposa, no un monstruo.

Y también por primera vez, su hermano mayor tenía razón.

Giró un poco la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Mai sonreía y miraba hacia él con un amor tan profundo como el océano. Sonrió. Nada les podía arruinar ese momento.

* * *

 _O quizá si..._

 _Ya que no todos estaban contentos con esa unión..._

* * *

 _Saquen los pañuelos prros \ :v / La Jaru empezará a ponerse intensa a partir de aquí, y nadie podrá evitarlo :D._

 _¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 4!_

 ** _La cajita de reviews no muerde, anda, me harás feliz al saber que te gustó uwu._**


	4. El tercero en discordia

**Disclaimer: KOF no me pertenece.**

 **Nota de la desaparecida:** ¡Hey! Nos volvemos a ver. ¿Pensaron que no me verían más? ¡Pues no! ¡Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo! Llegué ami cuota de las 2000 palabras, para el siguiente capítulo tengo como cuota escribir 3000, es algo dificil para mi, pero lo conseguiré, yo lo sé. :']

Oh, por cierto, no hubo ni especial de Halloween ni día del padre, porque A. Me olvidé y B. La inspiración no llegaba. Pero tengan por seguro que para las fiestas verán millones de especiales de Navidad por mi parte, ¡no los entretengo más y ojalá les guste! Los reviews se aprecian desde ya. uwu

* * *

 **4\. El tercero en discordia.**

* * *

Para Hokutomaru ya se había convertido en un habito acompañar a «mamá Mai» a hacer las compras cuando las cosas indispensables en la casa se acababan. Más ahora que ya tenía cuatro meses, y Andy le había pedido de favor que la cuidara siempre que salieran sin él. Y Hokutomaru, como todo buen niño, le hacía caso omiso.

Estaba tremendamente aburrido, le gustaba acompañar a mamá Mai _a veces_ al súper mercado, cuando esta le prometía comprarle un dulce a cambio. Ustedes saben, la mentira que siempre se les dice a los niños para que dejen de protestar, y generalmente era verdad, pero hoy no.

Se quedó viendo una caja de chocolates, diablos, le encantaban esos dulces. Pero sabía que mamá Mai no se los compraría, hoy no habían venido para eso. Suspiró y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a la castaña que seguía con su labor.

—Vamos, Hokutomaru —lo llamó, dirigiéndose a la caja, el pequeño la siguió, mirando embelesado el estante con dulces que había cerca.

Mai golpeaba el piso con la punta de su taco, impaciente. Había sido un día agotador y lo que más quería era llegar a casa, agarrar el pollo frito que había dejado en la mesa de la cocina, ver su programa favorito de las nueve e irse a dormir. Su vida últimamente era monótona, aburrida, quizá se debía a que su reciente trabajo como profesora de tradiciones japonesas que le dejaba poco espacio en su agenda para hacer lo que se le plazca la gana. Nunca había trabajado realmente, siempre que había un nuevo torneo, el dinero que le daban como premio de consolación le servía para vivir bien, sin contar las propinas que a veces ganaba al ayudar a King en el bar por un tiempo. Sin contar todo eso, nunca había probado lo que era trabajar realmente.

Su único consuelo era que cuando cumpliera seis meses dejaría de dictar esas aburridas clases y volvería a casa, para poder consentir a su Andy y mantener el hogar en orden. Ahora que lo pensaba, su «hogar» aún no estaba adaptado para el nuevo integrante. Llevó su dedo indice a sus labios, debía planteárselo a Andy apenas llegara a casa. Tomó la mano de Hokutomaru mientras salía del súper mercado, ambos con bolsas en las manos, iban en silencio, bueno casi, el niño tarareaba una melodía pegadiza que Mai no supo reconocer, pero que luego de un rato se le pegó.

Apunto de llegar a casa, la castaña sintió que era observada. No le tomó importancia, seguro era por el cansancio.

—¿Papá Andy te dijo que saldría? —preguntó, Hokutomaru negó.

— _Nope_ , está viendo televisión en el sofá de la sala —dijo, mientras metía discretamente su mano hacia la bolsa de los postres y sacaba unos caramelos de miel.

A lo lejos, un par de ojos verdes pasto la miraban como si fuese la cosa más increíble que haya visto jamás. Había esperado tanto por esto, y ahora estaba a escasos metros, a punto de cumplir su meta desde hace años. Pero no podía, algo se lo impedía. Más bien, _alguien._ Y era ese pequeño niño parado al lado de Mai, que tan solo hace unos minutos había escuchado gritarle «mamá». No quería creerlo. No podía hacerlo. Caminó hacia ella, sintiendo con cada paso como si los abanicos de la castaña lo golpeasen hasta perder la conciencia. Y es que por más que no la viera por más de cinco años, sus sentimientos habían permanecido intactos, como el primer día que la vio. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, tocó su hombro, esta no tardó en darse vuelta.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó con educación. El muchacho parpadeó aturdido al ver que no lo recordaba.

—M... Mai, ¿acaso no me recuerdas? —preguntó el joven, levemente aturdido.

Hokutomaru se sorprendió de que supiera el nombre de su madre y agarró disimuladamente su navaja de bolsillo que había conseguido en un campamento al que había sido enviado por Mai, al pensar que el niño debía interactuar con otros infantes de su edad.

Por su parte, Mai alzó una ceja, tomó de la mano al niño y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

—Lo lamento, pero yo a usted no lo conozco —dijo, restandole importancia a la existencia de ese desconocido.

El corazón del muchacho de ojos verdes comenzó a palpitar con desenfreno, ¡tantos años buscándola y ahora que la encontraba, se iba de sus manos! ¡Otra vez! No podía dejar que eso pasara, no podía... Debía haber algo que la hiciera recordar los tiempos en el que era su fiel enamorado y más fuerte pretendiente ante los ojos de Hanzo Shiranui. Buscó entre sus bolsillos, hasta que tocó algo firme, lo sostuvo fuertemente y exclamó.

—¡Mai! ¡Espera! —la castaña bufó, dándose vuelta para ver qué diantres quería el desconocido ahora, cuando vio lo que sostenía en sus manos, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo—. ¿Ahora me recuerdas? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, con sus ojos bañados por una emoción que jamás nadie le iba a arrebatar.

—¿Dyllan? ¿De verdad eres tú? —preguntó ella, aún sorprendida. Él asintió frenéticamente.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! Gracias a Hamura* que te acordaste de mi, cariño. —Exclamó, abriendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo, el abrazo que había esperado por tanto tiempo. En su mano derecha aún traía esa pieza de madera que significaba el mundo para él: un abanico hecho a mano, que rezaba en uno de sus costados «cásate conmigo», más abajo estaba escrito con rotulador rojo un gran, y se notaba que fue hecho con furia, «NO».

Mai dio unos pasos para atrás, aturdida aún más por ese «cariño».

—Disculpa, Dyllan, pero creo que te has confundido, lo que sea que creyeras que tuvimos: nunca pasó —explicó pausadamente. El corazón de Dyllan poco a poco se iba haciendo añicos con cada palabra que la castaña soltaba. Se negaba a aceptar que su búsqueda había sido en vano, no podía ser cierto, no ahora.

¿Que nunca habían tenido nada? ¡Esa es la mentira más grande que jamás podrían haberle dicho! Si tenía tantas miradas picaras por parte de ella, sonrojos mutuos, ¡e incluso le había dedicado una canción! No comprendía, de seguro algo fallaba en la memoria de Mai, puesto que la suya recordaba perfectamente como le hacía ojitos tiernos a él mientras entrenaba, o aquella vez que le dio ánimos mientras entrenaba junto a Andy, o cuando... Esperen. ¿Andy?

«Andy...» ese nombre retumbaba en sus oídos junto con las veces que escuchó a Mai lanzar suspiros de una colegiala enamorada al aire por el joven Bogard, ahora todo le cabía. Nunca lo miró a él. Siempre había alguien más detrás suyo que le robaba el amor de su doncella. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo comezón en sus ojos y una gran vergüenza por no haberse dado cuenta. Inspiró profundamente, tratando de serenarse, su mente era un lío, una fugaz idea cruzó por su cabeza, era alocada, pero quizá jamás la volvería a encontrar y... Y tendría que vivir con esa culpa que lo carcomía y...

—Mai, te amo.

Al demonio.

La mano de la castaña apretó con fuerza la manija de su bolso, procesando lo dicho por el chico. Ok, era normal que los chicos la encontrasen atractiva, por lo general nunca pasaba a algo más que una doble intención por parte de algunos hombres al apreciar su belleza, pero... ¿Amar?

 _¿Amar?_

—Dyllan... Yo... —titubeó, su garganta se había secado de pronto y las palabras no querían salir.

Desde que el extraño hombre había dicho tales palabras, Hokutomaru se había posicionado en frente de su madre instintivamente, no quería que nada malo le pasara, papá Andy le había hecho jurar que cuidaría a mamá y su futuro hermano o hermana, y él no planeaba fallarle.

Luego de tal atrevimiento, el cerebro de Dyllan al parecer aún seguía congelado, puesto que solo consiguió empeorar la situación, para él.

—Tú te... te... ¡Te comiste mi corazón, Mai! —el joven inglés la miró, con sus ojos grises brillando en añoro. La castaña retrocedió, asustada. Hokutomaru amenazaba con atacar al hombre si intentaba algo con mamá Mai, él notó lo incorrecto que sonó todo lo que dijo hasta ahora y se retractó—. Es... quiero decir... Cuando dejaste el dojo de tu abuelo, sentí que me faltaba algo... Y hace meses supe que era: te habías llevado mis capacidades para amar a otra persona. —Mai alzó una ceja, esto le sonaba a una película cliché a más no poder.

—Muy lindo todo este teatro, Dyllan, pero, si no te has dado cuenta, esto te impide llevar a cabo lo que mi abuelo te prometió en su momento —mostró su dedo anular, en donde descansaba un precioso anillo dorado. Dyllan de pronto se puso más blanco de lo normal.

Mai estaba casada. Y no era con él.

—Oh, y esta cosa que ya lleva cuatro meses —señaló su vientre, levemente abultado—, te indica aún más que jamás te amé, ni hay posibilidad de que lo haga. Lo siento.

Entonces, vio como sus sueños y su corazón morían a manos de aquella mujer que se perdía en las puertas del edificio.

El pobre Dyllan jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

* * *

Al llegar al apartamento, Mai le quitó las bolsas al niño y las puso en la cocina, lo mandó a ver televisión como recompensa por haberse portado tan bien y como guinda del pastel, le dio un dulce, con la condición, de que no le contara a papá Andy del incidente de hoy. Él prometió no decir nada. Emocionado por este gesto, Hokutomaru saltó al sofá y, saboreando la paleta que mamá le había regalado, prendió la Tv para seguir viendo la maratón de _Digimon._

La castaña fue hasta su habitación y se quedó mirando el techo, las palabras de Dyllan aún hacían eco en su mente.

 _«Mai, te amo»._

Ella no amaba al de ojos verdes, su corazón siempre tuvo un amor incondicional y gigante por Andy Bogard, su marido y futuro padre de sus siete hijos. Dyllan no cabía en sus planes. Sí, alguna vez llegó a pensar que el joven inglés era lindo, pero... Andy era Andy, y ella amaba a su rubio, pese a todos los años que la tuvo esperando por siquiera un _«_ te quiero _»._ Ella no amaba a Dyllan, y nunca lo haría.

Los leves toques en la puerta, hicieron que levantara un poco la cabeza, solo para ver a su esposo asomando la cabeza. «Esposo... No me había percatado de lo bien que suena eso», pensó. Andy la vio y sonrió de oreja a oreja, tal y como a Mai le gustaba. El estomago de la castaña dio un vuelco, «Seguro es por el embarazo» se dijo.

—¿Cómo les fue en el supermercado? —preguntó, tomando asiento en la punta de la cama. Mai se alzó de hombros.

—Regular, creo —dijo, sin saber qué podría contarle—. Es el súper, tampoco es la gran cosa —murmuró. Andy rió levemente, en eso tenía razón.

—He estado pensando... —Comenzó, su esposa giró a verlo— y creo que deberíamos ir pensando en mudarnos, ¿no? —comentó. Mai parpadeó unos segundos.

—¿Mudarnos? —repitió—. ¿Por qué? —Andy suspiró.

—Me encanta el departamento, ¿pero no has pensado que sería un poco apretado para los niños?

«Los niños —volvió a repetir—. ¿Debo creer que eso significa que vendrán más?».

—Uhm, supongo —murmuró—. No lo había pensado... Creo que es una buena idea, aunque me gustaría que nuestros hijos hagan ejercicio subiendo y bajando las escaleras, ¡imaginate qué cuerpos llegarían a tener! —bromeó. Andy lanzó una fuerte carcajada.

—Ok, en eso tienes razón —admitió, se recostó a su lado y la miró fijamente—. Me di cuenta de que amo cuando me das la razón, si fueras otro tipo de chica sería al revés —dijo a modo de broma, también. Ambos rieron—. Te amo, Mai. —Un ejercito de mariposas pasó por su estomago, demoliendo todo pensamiento sobre Dyllan al instante.

Ella no amaba a Dyllan, y no lo haría jamás.

* * *

[*] Hamura: En una linea temporal que yo me inventé, el primer patriarca del clan Shiranui se llamaría Hamura, es a él a quien Dyllan agradece porque Mai lo recuerde.


End file.
